


Anaan Esaam Qun

by brialavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flash Fic, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers, Trespasser, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brialavellan/pseuds/brialavellan
Summary: Ok, ten thousand years ago I promised giveaway fics (back when I was lavellot on Tumblr and had only 300 followers on that blog)So this is really really embarrassing, but I opened up my old drafts and I wanna try and give the people I promised SOMETHING, even if it’s literally years later and my writing block is pretty bad and it’s hard to write.So I tried this little poetic thingy and it’s for sadconsolegamer on Tumblr and her fem Cadash with an Iron Bull that betrays you in Trespasser.





	

“Nothing personal, bas.”

Salt spray on the Storm Coast. Dalish lies dead-eyed. If they stand, they’ll fall.

They were his men.

They fall.

Itwa-ost.

Itwa-adim.

 _She_ made _his_ choice.

* * *

Duty to the Qun supersedes personal desires.

Red velvet knots on her wrists….

She says “Katoh” and he unties them, gently.

Kisses the marks on her body, tenderly.

Whispers “kadan” as he holds her close.

He remembers her choice.

His role.

Hissrad.

Liar.

Duty to the Qun supersedes personal desires.

Nothing personal.

* * *

He charges and she cuts him down, whispers “Katoh, katoh,” voice shaking.

Too angry to be hurt.

He falls, eyes heavy, lips taste like iron and salt.

Like the salt spray of Seheron.

Red mixed with the blue and grey.

Seeped into the stones.

Angry eyes stand over him.

His men.

Itwa-ost.

Itwasaam

It was nothing personal.

He made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (pulled from Trespasser):
> 
> Itwa-ost: You all fall  
> Itwa-adim: They all fall  
> Itwasaam: We all fall


End file.
